


Swamp Witch

by artificialstella



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AHS covens crossover, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9906200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialstella/pseuds/artificialstella
Summary: I’m rewatching AHS and thought what better coven than the AAG girls. The girls don’t perfectly match any of the characters in the show, though there are some similarities. They’re essentially their own witches in the Miss Robichaux’s Acadamy. This is an AHS:Coven!au





	

It always felt like an invisible hook in her gut, pulling her to where she was needed. Katya never knew who had passed, or what it was that drew her there, but she always went where she was needed. That’s how she ended up in front of the large white manor. The sign on the gate read ‘Miss Robichaux’s Acadamy’, but the place looked more like a house straight out of ‘Gone with the Wind’. A feeling of dread filled Katya as she strolled up the path and to the large doors. She tugged her shawl tighter around her body and pushed inside, revealing pure chaos inside the house.

Three girls stood crowded in the middle of the room, terror clear on all their faces. One, a willowy girl with long silver hair was sobbing, her ruby bottom lip trembling. At their feet, another girl was sprawled out, her wide blue eyes staring blankly above her. There was no mistaking the ashen pallor to her skin, she was dead. There was no obvious sign of distress to her body though, she just looked like a beautiful doll abandoned on the ground. Katya stepped further into the room, the sound of her entrance causing the three girls to look up.

“Who the fuck are you?” One of them snapped. She had striking, angular features and perfect platinum hair curled away from her face. Her voice was as cold and stern as her eyes. Katya didn’t bother responding, instead dropping to her knees by the dead girl’s head. The girl who spoke lurched forward, looking ready do something to Katya, but the final girl in the circle put her hand on her shoulder.

“Let her.“ the girl said fiercely. The angry one’s eyes flickered to the girl touching her and she stepped back from Katya. The witch rested her hands gently on the dead girl’s body and closed her eyes. Immediately, she felt power being drawn from her. Her eyes rolled back behind closed lids, and her back arched as one final surge passed through her and into the young girl. A loud gasp filled the room and the girl sat up, life filling her cheeks with color again.

“Oh my god, Trixie!” The silver-haired one cried out. She collapsed next to her and wrapped her arms around the now breathing blonde. The other girls soon followed, bringing their friend into their arms. Katya stroked her fingers through Trixie’s hair and watched the girls interact with curious detachment. Life and death was so trivial to Katya, so impermanent. Sometimes she forgot other people didn’t feel that way too.

“You’re a powerful witch.” one of them spoke up. Her dirty blonde hair was in a sloppy bun, but there were strands falling around her face. Her voice was slow, and calm, contrasting with the still whimpering grey haired girl.

“I am.“ Katya agreed. “But you knew that before I brought your friend back.”

“I’m clairvoyant,” She replied. “I knew why you came here as soon as you reached the gates.” Katya eyed the other girls at her words. They must all be witches, that’s what pulled her here. It was her natural instinct to protect her own kind that led her straight to this house.

“What happened to you Trixie?” The grey haired one asked, her voice high and wavering. Trixie was still coming to her senses, and her eyebrows drew together at the question.

“I… I don’t know. I went to the kitchen for a drink and there was a pitcher of iced tea so I poured a glass. A few minutes after I drank it, I started feeling dizzy, and then things just went black. Did I die?”

“That wasn’t tea you stupid bitch.” The voice rang through the room, and everyone’s attention snapped to the source. Dressed in all black with her scarlet lips twisted into a grimace, a raven haired girl walked daintily over to the crowd of witches. “It was one of my little potions. You should know better than to drink anything from the fridge if you don’t know what it is.”

“Violet, she died! Stop being such a bitch!” The model-esque witch snapped. Violet shrugged, a bored look on her face.

“I would have brought her back, but this little swamp witch beat me to it.” Her dark eyes flashed to Katya, and a chill ran down her spine. There was something dangerous inside the beautiful young witch. Something powerful.

“You’re welcome, by the way.“ Katya replied. She stood up from Trixie’s side and squared off against the coven. “I’ll be leaving now.”

“No! Please, I’m sorry, Violet’s being rude, but you saved our Trixie. We need to thank you.” The silver haired witch’s watery eyes were earnest as she spoke, and Katya’s posture relaxed slightly.

“It’s fine. I just want to go back to my swamp now.” she replied, her eyes snapping to Violet’s.

“Max is right, you should stay. It’s rare we come across other witches.“ Trixie added. Katya pursed her lips then sighed. She couldn’t say no to the girl she just brought back from the dead. The girl had been through enough that day.

“Fine, but only for a little bit.” Katya relented. Trixie and Max both smiled, but Violet and the model-esque witch looked apprehensive. The clairvoyant witch stared at Katya with an unreadable expression. Trixie stepped forward and took Katya’s hand.

“C’mon, I’ll show you around.” The prospect of getting away from the rest of the coven excited Katya. So, without another glance, she followed Trixie further into the beautiful manor. Everything was white, starkly so, and the furniture was ornate and expensive looking. The girls of the coven seemed to fit the scenery well, but it made Katya feel uneasy. She was dressed in a long prairie dress, her bare feet caked in mud. She was a witch, sure, but she was nothing like the girls who resided here. Trixie was an exception, though. Her clothes were expensive looking too, but instead of being sleek and black, they were a nauseating shade of pink, too playful and feminine for the house. The blonde seemed right at home, though, as she led Katya around.

“I’m Trixie, by the way.“ the blonde stated. “I don’t think I caught your name.”

“I’m Katya.” the other replied. Trixie smiled and led Katya up the stairs.

“This is Pearl’s room, she’s the clairvoyant one. She’s really chill, but sometimes she can be infuriating with the whole mind reading thing. Other than that she’s cool. She’s a bit of an herbologist though, if you know what I mean.” Trixie mimed bringing a blunt to her lips and Katya laughed, not paying attention at all to the other witch’s room. They continued their tour.

“This is Fame’s room. She’s the one who looks like she should be on the cover of Vogue. She was a model for a while before coming here, but it’s hard to keep magic a secret when you’re constantly in front of a camera. She’s telekinetic.”

“What are you?” Katya asked. Trixie didn’t answer, but all of the sudden every candle in the room burst to life. Katya’s eyes widened. “If my lighter ever breaks I know who to find.“ she joked. Trixie giggled and the flames went out. They moved to another room.

“This is Max’s.” There was no mistaking that the room belonged to a witch. Every available shelf was covered in crystals, herbs, and animal skulls. The furniture was all black, and on the desk sat a tank with a lizard napping on a large rock inside. “She’s what we like to call a black widow. Whenever she has sex, their heads basically explode, it’s sick.”

Trixie led them past the next door. “That’s Violet’s room. She would kill me if I brought you in there. She’s our Supreme.” Katya’s eyebrows drew together with confusion.

“What’s a Supreme?” She asked.

“Basically she’s our leader. The Supreme can perform every power a witch is capable of, better than any other. There’s only one Supreme at a time, and you’re born into it. She’s the youngest to ever come into power, though. Our old leader, Bianca, said that Violet was so powerful she drained her days once she started flowering. She’s a bitch, but once you get to know her you can’t help but love her. Still kind of pissed she killed me though.”

Katya’s head was spinning from the onslaught of information. There was so much to this coven, to being a witch that Katya didn’t understand. She was always on her own, enjoying her cigarettes and yoga out in the bayou. But there was a culture she was missing out on, a community. Where could she possibly fall in this hierarchy?

“Enough about that rotted cunt though, here’s my room.” Trixie’s room was exactly what Katya had expected. It was an explosion of pink and lace, like a Barbie dream house come to life.

“How in the hell are you a witch?” Katya asked, a grin on her face. Trixie hit her arm jokingly.

“Stop trying to stereotype me.” Trixie shot back. She shut her door and led Katya to the final one in the hall.

“This is an extra room, in case another witch reveals herself. We’re a boarding school, technically, but this is really a safe haven for people like us. No one’s ever shown up to claim it, though.” She looked at Katya pointedly, and the thought made Katya’s stomach turn uncomfortably. Did she want to be in a coven? This one, specifically? She liked Trixie already, but the other girls she wasn’t so sure about. Fame and Violet both didn’t seem too fond of her, Pearl made her uneasy with her knowing gaze, and Max just seemed harmless aside from her killer genitals. It could be dangerous for Katya to trust these witches. But Katya knew, deep down, she’s been getting more and more lonely in her little house on the swamp. No amount of sun salutations and marlboros could fill the unending silence. Maybe a risk was what she needed to take.

“I’ll think about it.“ Katya said softly. Trixie beamed and pulled Katya into a hug.

“God, I don’t know what it is but I already feel weirdly connected with you. Do you think it’s the whole bringing me back from the dead thing?” Trixie asked.

“Probably.” Katya replied with a shrug. “You’re the first person I ever brought back, so this is a little new to me. One time I brought a crow back to life and he started bringing me shiny things every day, like buttons and paper clips. Are you going to start bringing me presents?”

Trixie laughed and shook her head. “Violet’s the rich one, I was raised right outside of a reservation. If you want presents you can go kill her and bring her back to life.”

Katya rolled her eyes and shut the door.

“Let’s just go downstairs, I want to see how stocked your kitchen is before I agree to move in.”

Trixie grinned again and took Katya’s hand, leading her back down the curving stairs. When they entered the kitchen, they found the rest of Trixie’s coven all gathered at the table. A sizeable lunch had been set up, with enough places set for six people. The only available seats were next to either Fame or Pearl, so Katya chose the latter. Pearl may give her the creeps, but Fame was seconds away from beating her earlier, so it wasn’t too difficult of a decision. Trixie settled in next to her and immediately began loading her plate.

“Is this iced tea poisonous?” Trixie asked, her eyes locking on Violet. The raven haired witch smirked.

“Unfortunately, no. You’ll live to make horrible fashion choices another day.“ Violet replied. Pearl snorted and Trixie cackled. Katya just kept her lips clamped shut as she watched the coven interact. It seemed like Trixie got over dying fairly quickly, maybe they weren’t so unused to tragedy.

“Even if it was poisonous, we have Katya here to bring you back again.” Pearl added. Katya looked over at the blonde, studied her smirk, her icy blue eyes. She couldn’t find any malice there.

“Exactly how long can we expect to have you in our company, Katya?” Violet asked. Trixie put her hand on Katya’s knee under the table. Katya cleared her throat before replying.

“As long as you’ll have me, I guess.“ she said. Trixie smiled brightly next to her.

“Welcome to the coven, sister Katya.” Violet replied with a smirk. The other girls raised their glasses in a toast. A warm feeling settled in Katya’s stomach as she lifted her own, clinking it against the cups of her new Coven members.


End file.
